Una navidad para recordar
by amatista1986
Summary: ¿Quien lo diria? al tener que trabajar en navidad me llego el mejor regalo de todos...


**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo de navidad, quise publicarlo antes pero se me hizo imposible solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece y como siempre esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración desde el punto de vista de Shaoran

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Una navidad para recordar**

Hoy es noche buena, una noche donde la familia se reúne y disfruta unida, noche en la cual se intercambian obsequios y donde todos cenan juntos, riendo y compartiendo… noche en la cual yo, Li Shaoran, debería estar en Hong Kong con mi familia y NO trabajando… ¿como era posible que mi jefe, Fujitaka Kinomoto me pidiera el "favor" de trabajar en navidad mientras el y su familia disfrutan de una magnifica fiesta? Bueno… es mejor que les explique todo desde el principio…

Hace cuatro años que deje mi natal Hong Kong para mudarme a Japón y poder ejercer mi carrera luego de graduarme de arquitecto a la edad de 20 años, ustedes se preguntaran ¿y por qué no lo hace en Hong Kong? La respuesta es muy simple… Uno de mis profesores me recomendó con un gran amigo suyo para conseguir un muy buen trabajo en Industrias Kinomoto y luego de hablar con mi madre y mi padre decidí aceptar la gran oferta y pues… es así como termine viviendo en Japón, y bueno… aquí estoy… trabajando… en noche buena… es que aun no podía creerlo, el señor Kinomoto era muy buena persona y lo admiraba mucho, creo que por eso no pude negarme cuando vino hace 3 días para pedirme el favor de revisar unos planos y que solo confiaba en mi para ello, según él era un proyecto muy importante… el único problema como se imaginaran fue cuando me dijo que los planos llegarían a las 7 p.m del 24 de diciembre… y es por eso que tuve que llamar a mi madre para informarle que no podría ir en navidad a casa.

Eran las 9 p.m cuando por fin termine de revisar los planos, espero que me pague extra por hacerme trabajar hoy hasta tarde. Tome mis cosas y mi abrigo sin delicadeza alguna y llame el ascensor con insistencia y cuando por fin abrió las puertas me encontré con una gran sorpresa…

- ¿Señorita Kinomoto? – me sorprendí al verla en el ascensor, ¿no debía estar en la gran fiesta que daría su padre?

- Oh… etto… bu… buenas noches joven Li – dijo algo nerviosa, ¿será que le asustan los ascensores?

- Buenas noches, ¿no debería estar en la fiesta de navidad que ofrece su padre? – le pregunte una vez entre en el ascensor.

- Ah bueno… yo… vine a buscar unos documentos que mi papa quería – dijo algo sonrojada… parecía más nerviosa de lo normal.

Muchas veces me había topado con ella en la empresa por casualidad y era una chica realmente hermosa e inalcanzable, casi todos los hombres con quienes trabajaba suspiraban por ella cada vez que venia a visitar a su padre y los que no… pues era porque tenían "otros gustos". Era pequeña, pero eso la hacia… abrazable, su piel era blanca y su cabello era color miel… pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos… color esmeralda, según tengo entendido tiene 20 años y estudia diseño… me imagino que para ayudar en la empresa cuando termine sus estudios… siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro pero hoy se veía muy tensa.

- Etto… luce algo… molesto – me dijo en voz baja.

- Ah bueno… es que, no es muy agradable trabajar en navidad – le dije tratando de sonreír.

- Yo… etto… ¿acaso tenia planes para navidad? – me preguntó, no se porque pero… la forma en como me miraba… es como si tuviera remordimiento por eso.

- En realidad iba a viajar a Hong Kong para visitar a mi familia pero… lo dejare para año nuevo – le respondí algo más tranquilo.

- Lo siento mucho –

- ¿Por qué se disculpa? Usted no es la culpable, es algo que se dio así – le dije, no se porque ella se sentía culpable de algo que no era su culpa.

Por fin el ascensor llego a planta baja y salimos de allí, el ambiente estaba algo tenso y ella se veía algo decaída, ¿será que algo le ocurrió?

- Joven Li – me llamo de repente.

- ¿Sucede algo? –

- Bueno yo… disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… si no tiene planes para lo que resta de la noche… ¿le gustaría… le gustaría salir conmigo? – dijo de repente y muy sonrojada.

Yo… eso no me lo esperaba y decir que estaba más rojo que un tomate no era una exageración… es decir… una chica preciosa me estaba invitando a salir y yo… bueno… estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo.

- Yo… etto… me imagine que no querría… quizás tiene alguna cita y yo… lo puse en una situación incomoda – dijo ella jugando con sus dedos, se veía muy tierna y eso fue lo que me dio el empuje para dar mi respuesta.

- No tengo ningún plan para esta noche pero… ¿segura que quiere pasarla conmigo? Creo que seria mas divertido ir a la fiesta de su padre – le dije.

- Yo creo que… seria mejor salir y pasear tranquilamente que estar… en una fiesta… y no creo que usted sea aburrido – dijo sonriendo con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro, lo cual me dejo embelesado por un momento.

- Bueno… si quiere podemos ir al parque, escuche que colocarían puestos y será como un festival navideño – le dije sonriendo, ella había mejorado mucho mi humor.

- Me encantaría – dijo ella.

Salimos de la empresa rumbo al parque que no quedaba muy lejos, estaba nevando y eso le daba al ambiente un toque navideño perfecto. De repente sentí como unas pequeñas manos en enroscaban en mi brazo y cuando baje mi miraba vi como ella se había tomado de mi brazo y recostaba su cabeza, esa actitud en ella me había sorprendido mucho, tanto así que detuve mi caminar haciéndola reaccionar.

- Yo etto… lo siento mucho… es que… tenia frio y yo… bueno yo… siento haberlo molestado – dijo algo deprimida.

- No… no lo malentienda es que… me sorprendió, es todo… pero si quiere tomarse de mi brazo… no hay ningún problema – le dije ofreciéndoselo nuevamente.

Ella pareció dudar un poco pero luego sonrió y se tomo de mi brazo nuevamente para seguir caminando rumbo al parque. Cuando llegamos vimos un montón de puestos de comida y de juegos, de verdad parecía un festival, habían luces por todos lados y gente cantando villancicos y paseando.

- Que hermoso – dijo ella de repente soltándose de mi brazo para adelantarse un poco.

Ella parecía una niña pequeña, era tierna y sencilla, nadie imaginaria que era una de las herederas de la familia Kinomoto… todos esperaban que fuera caprichosa y mezquina pero era todo lo contrario, era amable, sencilla y sobre todo inocente y hermosa…

- ¿Joven Li? – me llamo de repente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dije algo sorprendido de mis propios pensamientos.

- Es que se veía algo distraído – dijo preocupada.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien – le dije para no preocuparla.

- Disculpe pero… ¿puedo pedirle algo más esta noche? – me preguntó algo dudosa.

- Si, por supuesto – le dije con una sonrisa para calmarla un poco.

- ¿Seria posible que… por esta noche… nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres? – pregunto rápidamente sorprendiéndome.

- Yo… no se si sea correcto… es decir, usted es la hija de mi jefe y yo… bueno… -

- Shaoran… no me veas como una Kinomoto… no por esta noche… solo quiero… ser Sakura para ti – dijo ella tomando la iniciativa.

Ella esperaba mi respuesta mientras yo la observaba, parecía algo tensa pero decidida, además de sonrojada… y cuando dijo mi nombre… no se por qué pero… mi nombre sonaba bien en sus labios.

- Esta bien, Sakura – le dije tomando su mano para luego correr hacia los puestos que habían en el parque.

Probamos todo tipo de comida y jugábamos como niños en todos los puestos, además nos tomamos fotografías navideñas, lo cual fue muy gracioso porque el fotógrafo nos hizo abrazarnos como si fuéramos novios… yo estuve en total desacuerdo pero ella había dicho que estaba bien, así tendría un hermoso recuerdo de una navidad especial.

De verdad me había divertido mucho con ella, era una chica graciosa y divertida... pero… eso seria nada más por estas pocas horas porque luego ella volvería a ser la señorita Kinomoto a quien debía respetar… y no podía permitir que mi corazón latiera como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

- ¿Shaoran? – me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos nuevamente.

Habíamos decidido descansar un poco cerca del lago, ya casi eran las doce y queríamos ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzarían.

- Lo siento, me distraje un poco – le dije para no preocuparla, no quería… que se diera cuenta de lo nervios y decaído que me sentía por como latía mi corazón… por ella.

- Yo quería… bueno… quería darte… ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo de repente dándome una bolsa de regalo que había estado cargando desde que nos vimos en el ascensor.

- ¿Eh? – dije algo confundido.

- ¿Podrías… podrías aceptar este… regalo… de mi parte? – dijo sonrojada.

- Pero… pero yo no tengo nada para ti… yo… -

- No es cierto… ya me diste el mejor regalo que podían darme – dijo sin yo poder entender y creo que mi expresión lo decía porque ella de repente sonrió para continuar – me diste una hermosa navidad, lejos de las frivolidades de los ricos, lejos de futuros pretendientes que buscan el dinero de mi padre… una navidad donde solo soy Sakura – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar.

Ella volvió a extender la bolsa hacia mi y la tome, cuando la abrí vi una hermosa bufanda color verde con sus guantes y se veía que estaba hecha a mano…

- Yo… le pregunte al joven Eriol ya que es tu mejor amigo y pues… él me dijo que odiabas el frio y bueno también que tu color favorito es el verde… y yo… bueno… -

No la deje seguir hablando porque la abrace como nunca había abrazado a nadie fuera de mi familia… ella se había preocupado por mi, ¡Por mi! Ella era… simplemente increíble y de verdad no pude contenerme al abrazarla, luego quizás me golpeara o me gritara por atrevido pero… no me importaba.

- Gracias – le susurre cerca de su oído y sentí como se estremeció entre mis brazos.

- No… no tienes que dármelas… yo… solo quería compensarte por arruinar tu navidad – dijo ella.

Cuando me separe de ella vi como sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y no entendía por qué… ¿será que hice algo que la ofendió?

- No es tu culpa… es que… yo… fui muy egoísta y arruine tu navidad Shaoran – dijo intentando secarse sus lagrimas.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte algo preocupado.

- Yo… hace una semana mi padre me preguntó que quería de regalo para navidad, al principio le dije que no quería nada pero volvió a insistir y fue cuando… cuando… - al parecer lo que seguía le costaba decirlo - ¿sabes? Hace algún tiempo que llevo observándote… los encuentros "causales" que hemos tenido no han sido tan casuales… - dijo muy sonrojada, haciéndome sonrojar a mi también – cuando el volvió a preguntarme que deseaba para navidad tu rostro apareció en mis pensamientos y fue cuando… de repente y de una manera muy egoísta le pedí… que me dejara pasar la navidad… contigo – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos otra vez.

- ¿Eh? – Estaba demasiado confundido cuando ella dijo aquello – eso significa que… -

- Mi padre con una sonrisa me dijo que si fuera otro chico me hubiera dicho que no pero… siendo tú… no tenia objeción alguna… así que… lo del chequeo de los planos era solo una excusa para poder encontrarnos en la empresa – dijo ella, yo estaba en shock, es decir todo lo que hizo solo para… ¿salir conmigo? - sé que debes estar molesto… mas bien furioso ya que por mi culpa no pudiste visitar a tu familia y de verdad lo siento muchísimo… solo pensé en mi… por primera vez en mi vida fui egoísta y yo… - comenzó a llorar de nuevo… de verdad se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho.

- ¿No era más fácil… invitarme desde un principio? – le dije algo serio, no quería hacerlo pero… generalmente cuando estoy nervioso la gente piensa que estoy molesto.

- Bueno… tú no hubieras aceptado… por ser la hija de tu jefe – dijo… bueno, en eso tenia razón – Se que debes sentirte engañado y bueno… te obligue a pasar la navidad conmigo sin pensar en lo que tu querías… de verdad me siento muy mal por ello… no quiero que pienses mal de mi por favor… yo… es la primera vez que hago algo como esto… yo… -

No la deje seguir hablando, esta vez no la abrace, la bese… quizás había hecho algo malo, y no me había dejado pasar la navidad con mi familia pero… el hecho de pasar la navidad con ella, de divertirme con ella, de reír con ella… era más de lo que esperaba. Ella al principio no se movía porque estaba sorprendida pero luego comenzó a responder a mi beso de una forma suave y tierna… como ella era… cuando por fin nos separamos pude verla y tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios algo rojos por el beso.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? Deberías estar molesto… - dijo bajando su cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que este molesto? – le dije levantando su rostro y ella inmediatamente movió su cabeza graciosamente haciéndome ver que no quería eso.

- Es solo que… yo… -

- Sakura… quizás la navidad no fue como esperaba pero… créeme… ha sido la mejor navidad de mi vida… porque recibí un hermoso regalo… un hermoso regalo de ojos verdes – le dije acariciando su rostro y limpiando todo rastro de lagrimas.

- Pero… yo… fui egoísta y… -

- Si tienes razón, fuiste egoísta pero… digamos que fue por una buena causa ¿no crees? – le dije algo mas relajado, colocándome la bufanda y los guantes que ella había tejido para mi, porque sabia que había sido ella.

Ella sonrió y asistió con su cabeza y luego la volví a abrazar, ella era adictiva para mi…

- Sabes, hay otro regalo que me gustaría que me dieras – le dije al oído, ella se separo un poco y me miro haciéndome saber que no entendía lo que le había dicho - ¿Te gustaría… te gustaría ser… mi novia? – dije nervioso y podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían, era la primera vez en mis 24 años que le pedía a una chica formalmente que fuera mi novia, las veces que había tenido novia… era porque ellas me lo pedían a mi… pero Sakura era especial, así que esta vez debía ser yo quien se lo pidiera.

- Pero… pero… ¿no te importa que yo sea… la hija de tu jefe? – me preguntó sorprendida.

- Creo que el señor Kinomoto no tendrá problema con ello… después de todo soy tu regalo de navidad – le dije tratando de bromear con ella para relajarla un poco.

- Tienes razón, además… solo contigo… puedo ser… solo Sakura – me dijo tomando mis manos entre las de ella y me miro fijamente a mis ojos color ámbar – me encantaría… ser tu novia… Shaoran – me dijo para luego darme un tímido beso en los labios.

Decir que después de eso todas las navidades que pasaron fueron las mejores de nuestras vidas es decir poco, por fin había encontrado la chica ideal, la mujer de mis sueños, y mis padres y hermanas estaban encantados con ella, el señor Kinomoto tampoco se opuso a nuestra relación diciendo que sabia que su hija estaba en buenas manos… y bueno aquí estoy otra vez, en el mismo parque, dos años después, un 24 de diciembre esperando por mi novia, esta vez seria ella la engañada.

Le había dicho que tenia que viajar a Francia con su papa para una conferencia en navidad y que no podría pasarla con ella, y le había pedido a su mejor amiga Tomoyo y a Eriol que la llevaran al parque sin que sospechara nada, y siendo ella tan… Sakura, eso no seria imposible, ella era muy inocente para dudar de sus amigos.

Los observe de lejos y vi como ambos morenos la dejaban sentada en el mismo banco donde le pedí que fuera mi novia, era la hora.

- Sakura – le llame una vez estuve a su lado.

- ¿Shaoran? Pero… tú dijiste que… ¿no deberías estar en Francia con mi papa? – dijo claramente sorprendida.

- Creo que el señor Kinomoto no se molestara por eso, después de todo soy tu regalo de navidad – le dije en tono burlón.

- Aun no te olvidas de eso – dijo algo apenada.

- Aunque quisiera no podría… porque ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación princesa – le dije tomando su mano.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y luego me abrazo con fuerza, como si no hubiera mañana.

- Pensé que… pensé que estaría sola en navidad… sin ti – me dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores princesa, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, además tu regalo aun no termina – le dije con una sonrisa.

- No quiero nada más, el tenerte conmigo hoy es más que suficiente – dijo para abrazarme nuevamente.

- Pero no para mi – le dije para sacar una pequeña cajita que tenia en mi bolsillo – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y solo pienso en el día que esto se haga permanente… y creo que esto no es un regalo para ti si no… un regalo para mi porque… si aceptas… serás el mejor regalo de navidad que Dios pudo darme… ¿aceptarías… ser… mi… mi esposa? – le dije tartamudeando un poco al final… es que estaba muy nervioso.

Ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos y luego se lanzo a mis brazos gritando "Si, mil veces si"

- Se que… no podre darte muchos lujos y bueno… yo… -

- Shaoran, el mayor lujo que puedo tener es ser tu esposa… es lo único que necesito – me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa para luego besarme tiernamente, como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Una rara navidad fue aquella cuando tuve que trabajar, pero… la mejor de todas, en especial porque mi mejor regalo fue haberla conocido tal y como ella era… mi hermosa Sakura.


End file.
